Not interested
by Graced1011
Summary: Takes place 6 years post Lady Knight. Kel left Tortall angry, but will a nightmare from the past prompt her return? What has she been up to all this time? And who is the tall fighter who refuses to leave her side?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here is a prologue to a new story that has kind of jumped into my head. Haven't given up on the other one yet a small(ok large) case of writers block on that one. Tell me what you think...

* * *

"She won't come, Jon." Alanna the Lioness turned back to her king and handed him the letter she had just finished reading. "Not after everything that happened." She turned and walked to the window, her thoughts in the past, after a few moments of silences she continued, "And to tell you the truth, I don't exactly blame her." Raoul of Goldenlake and MaloriesPeak snorted his agreement and readjusted his stance against the wall next to Alanna's window.

"What am I supposed to do Alanna?" The king threw up his hands in frustration, "She is the only one who has ever been in direct contact with this type of magic and survived." Jonathan left out the part about the Chamber sending him a message, not really wanting to share that with anyone yet, or worse for them to think he had finally lost it. "We need her" He crumpled up the piece of parchment and threw it on the desk, putting his head in his hands, why couldn't he just fix the problem and be done with it? Things were only going to get worse and they all knew it.

"Who are you thinking of sending to find her Jon?" Queen Thayet of Tortall, was all but forgotten as she sat quietly next to the king's desk, worried for her husband. Where did those lines around his eyes come from, they weren't there a few months ago.

"Who will she listen to, instead of, knocking them unconscious and sending them back with no memory," He looked up at Raoul, still leaning against the wall, "Do we know how she managed that yet?" Raoul shook his head, grinning at the antics of his former squire. He wasn't exactly shocked when they told him the condition of the messenger sent to Kel's last known location, the fact that the messenger was Nealen of Queenscove just made it amusing.

"I'll go Jonathon," Alanna finally turned away from the window and looked at King Jonathon, noticing the look the three of them shot her. "Maybe I can get her to see reason." Raoul and Jonathan exchanged a look not sure how Alanna could convince Kel to come back when one of her best friends had failed, "I know Daine has been keeping an eye on her over the years, I'll see if she will tell me where to look" Alanna knew it was a long shot, she had tried to get Daine to reveal Kel's whereabouts for over a year with no luck.

"Raoul, what do you think?" Jonathan knew Raoul would be honest with him. "You knew her better than almost anyone."

"Honestly Jon, I think it's a long shot," He pushed off of the wall and took a seat leaning his elbows on his knees. "Kel was pretty clear when she left that she would not be back if things did not change and it's been nearly 6 years."

"I know that," He spoke quietly, he remembered vividly her sitting where Raoul now sat, berating him for the decision he had made and to this day regretted. Not that anyone but Thayet knew that. He exchanged glance's with his wife who just put her hand over his and gave him a reassuring squeeze, "but surely she will see reason once she hears whats happened." He looked back to Raoul hopefully.

The knight shrugged, "All you can do is try." He glanced at Alanna as she sat next to him.

Jonathan nodded "If you really think you can convince her, Alanna go." After the way Queenscove had been returned, he honestly didn't know who else to send anyway. "Just be careful, and for god's sake, take someone with you." He stood up, not being able to stand just sitting any longer.

"Now Jon, do you really think I would go alone?" she threw back over her shoulder as she exited the room. Raoul stood to follow only stopping at the king's voice.

"Alanna?" She paused at the concern she heard in his voice, "Please be careful, I can't afford to lose you now." She nodded and left the room without a word.

"She can take care of herself Jon," Raoul paused on his way to the door to reassure his friend. "You should know that by now."

Thayet studied her husbands face wondering if things would ever get back to normal. After the Scanran War had ended she thought everything would calm down and she could begin convincing her children to supply her with a steady stream of grandchildren and then everything fell apart. Again. She laid her hand on her husbands shoulder. "If anyone can convince her to help Jon, it's Alanna."

"I hope so, Thayet. I really do.

* * *

A/N Well that is the first little tidbit. What do you think? Continue? yes no? Thoughts anyone?!


	2. Chapter 1-What are you doing here?

A/N-Well I guess you all want to know more huh...and I have insomnia so it looks like you will get your wish at oh look its 3 am...GREAT(sarcasm noted) as always, let me know what you think.

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan ran through a complicated exercise with her Yamani practice glaive, not truly concentrating just letting the patterns come naturally. It felt good to have her glaive in her hand again, the familiar movements started to run into one another until her movements were nothing but a blur. As she finished the last few combinations, she turned to go back up to the small house and nearly fell over a small ugly white dog. "Jump! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in two days." The dog looked up at her and barked three low barks and turned and ran off towards the horse enclosure to her left, as though he were avoiding her. "Well ok then." She shook her head, knowing he could take care of himself and continued on toward the house.

"Kel?" She froze midstride, she really hoped that she was hearing things and refused to turn around and confirm she was not. "Keladry I am not leaving until we talk." Alanna was hot and tired and had dust in places that should never have dust in them, therefore was in no mood to be ignored. Kel turned around slowly and looked into the purple eyes of the Lioness.

She weighed her words carefully not sure if she wanted to know how Alanna found her or what she wanted. Deciding on the how she spoke, "How did you find me Alanna?" Alanna's companion finally caught up to her, coming into Kel's eyesight, her shock at seeing Alanna faded a little as she realized who rode with her. "Daine?" Now things were starting to make sense, "I see I wasn't wrong in assuming you were keeping tabs then." She knew owls did not move around that much during the day, but had seen more in the past month than she ever had in her life. "Although I didn't think you knew how to get here." She glanced in the direction Jump had run, suspecting she now knew where he had been for two days.

"I didn't." The woman's eyes glittered mischievously. "Jump found us a day's ride from here. I guess he heard me coming." The Wildmage dismounted her horse and walked over to her friend. She took a moment and looked Kel over, noticing her long hair braided over her shoulder and her leaner muscles being the only changes. "It's good to see you Keladry." Kel hesitated for a moment, then, narrowing her eyes and looking between the two she let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding.

"What are you doing here?" She did not want to deal with them today. She walked towards the house, not really caring if they followed or not. "Neal obviously did not deliver my message sufficiently or you wouldn't be here." Leave it to Neal to gloss over the details of their one very heated conversation. She made it to the house and put her glaive back in its place above the door. She turned back to face them as they came up behind her. Alanna and Daine exchanged a confused look at the mention of a message, both knowing how Neal had returned. Kel caught the glance but chose to ignore it not really caring one way or the other. "So, again, what are you doing here?"

Alanna stepped towards her and then paled suddenly staring at a tall man walking towards them. Alanna backed up a few steps sure she was seeing things; he was the almost a replica of Liam Ironarm.

"Kel, would you mind" the man glanced up and saw the two women standing in front of Kel, "and apparently it can wait." He stopped at the edge of the house a few feet from the trio. "I didn't know we were expecting guests." The tall red-headed man walked up behind Kel and stared warily at the newcomers.

"We weren't actually," Kel whispered stiffly, "Callen, this is Lady Knight Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olao," she still looked very pale and Kel gave her a puzzled look before continuing, "and Daine Salmalin. Alanna, Daine, meet Callen" Callen extended his hand towards the Lioness who still only stared at him.

Daine seeing that Alanna was not herself stepped forward and took his hand, "Nice to meet you Callen." She gently nudged Alanna, who shook herself out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" Alanna could not get passed how much he looked like Liam, from the red hair to the eyes that would not stay one color.

"Callen" he said slowly not sure if she had heard the first time.

"Forgive me Callen, but you look remarkably like someone I knew a long time ago," There was no way this man could be any relation to Liam. The man leaned back against the side of the house next to the door.

"I have one of those faces Lady Alanna." He had heard a great deal about the famed Lioness and thought she was a lot shorter than he had expected. He also couldn't help but wonder why they were here and if it had anything to do with what he and Kel had been working on. He shot Kel a look and saw her shake her head and give him a look that said not to say anything. He turned back to their guests, "So are you ladies staying long?"

"They are not actually." Kel did not know what they wanted but she did know they had to be gone by in the morning or she would have more explaining to do that she was ready for. Seeing that Daine was fixing to protest, she cut her off, "I'm sorry Daine, I know you have been on the road for a while but we are leaving in the morning anyway." She was desperately hoping that they would just drop it and go but, unfortunately, she knew better.

"Leaving?" Alanna was determined not to leave without Kel, "Kel, at least listen to what we have to say." Her voice was low with anger as she tried to control her temper. Daine noticed Alanna had almost reached her boiling point and placed a restraining hand on her friend's arm.

"Alanna," she warned her friend quietly, "Please Kel lets just sit for a minute and talk about this and then if you still want us to leave we will be gone at first light." Daine was sure if Keladry just listened to what they had to tell her she would agree to help. Callen pushed off from the wall and invited the women in the house, trying to buy him and Kel a little time to talk.

"Kel, something is obviously wrong," he leaned his forehead against hers and rubbed his hands along her arms, "The sooner we find out what it is, the sooner we can get going." He was just as anxious to be on the move as she was. Leaning back, he looked her in the eye.

"What about…"

"She will be fine," he interrupted. "Tobe is teaching her how to saddle the horses'." He grinned at the mental image that came to mind. "They should be occupied for the next hour or so, which is plenty of time." Kel looked up at him, trying to see if he really believed what he was telling her.

"Fine." She turned to go in the house, "let's get this over with." She entered the house and sat down at the opposite end of the table from Alanna and Daine. "You wanted to talk, so talk." She told them coldly. Alanna leaned her elbows on the table and put her hands in her head.

"Do you want the short version or the long version" she said from behind her hands. Daine sat staring at Kel trying to figure out what she was hiding but not being able to put her finger on it.

"Short." Kel had a list of things in her head that she should be doing and knew that listening to some long drawn out story about why she was needed back in Tortall and how sorry Jonathan was, was definitely NOT on it. "Definitely short."

Alanna looked up at the clipped words getting angry all over again. She did not understand how Keladry could be so cold towards them. "Fine," she said between gritted teeth. "Short version; All of Blayce the Gallan's research did not die with him and the burning of his keep." At the mention of Blayce's name, Kel closed her eyes and sighed, "Someone, we don't know who, found it and has managed to find a way to transport killing devices to several cities in Tortall." Alanna paused and watched for some sort of reaction from Kel but got none as Kel just sat there waiting for her to continue, "You have the most experience with this type of magic and defending cities and towns against it." Kel continued to stare at her. "Jon wants you in command of a defense force for training people to fight them. The Own and the Riders are doing the best they can, but they can't be everywhere at once." Alanna sat back in her chair thinking of the destroyed towns and villages they had seen on their way here.

"Defense force huh? Why is Raoul not in charge of this?" Kel knew he was married now but Buri was more likely to go without him than to make him not go at all. "He has all of my reports from New Hope on how and what we did to defend it, which should be enough." She shared a look with Callen who had yet to say anything, which was unusual for him. "Or Neal or Merric for that matter, they were both there with me."

"Raoul is trying to coordinate the Own for defense as much as he can but he can't spend time at the places that are not being attacked. Neal has taken over for his father as Palace Healer and…" Alanna paused for a moment, slowing down in her rant, "Kel, Merric died in an attack at Giantkiller three months ago." Kel's eyes widened at the news, not expecting it. "I'm sorry; I know the two of you were friends." Kel mentally shook herself, trying to clear her head.

"What aren't you telling us Kel" Daine finally spoke from her seat next to Alanna. Kel looked towards her and then to Callen and back again.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"I read people pretty well Keladry," she interrupted her quickly, "and I can tell you're hiding something." She paused for a moment searching the younger woman's face. "I know it's not your daughter, so what is it?" Kel glanced again towards Callen, at the mention of the little girl but kept silent. Alanna looked at Daine sharply obviously not knowing what she was talking about. Daine waited for Kel to say something and when she didn't, she added quietly, "Jump told me about Danni." Kel looked up with a blank expression on her face.

"It's not Danni." She answered her calmly, not giving any more information on the girl, "Look Callen and I know about the killing devices." Alanna looked at her in surprise momentarily forgetting about Danni, "We have been tracking the mage behind it since one nearly destroyed a village near here about a year or so ago." Kel sighed and leaned her arms against the table struggling with the decision of how much to tell them. She looked over at Callen and he nodded leaning back in his chair. "Tobe, Danni, and I were on our way to meet Callen at the local Inn, when one of them just appeared in the middle of town." Kel closed her eyes at the memory, "After I got over the initial shock of seeing one in working order again, Callen and I just managed to disable it before it killed anyone but it was a close call, and plenty of people were hurt." She rubbed at the still sore scar that trailed down the side of her neck, and continued, "Callen and I have done some digging and so far the only thing we know is he trained with Blayce and his name is Gorum. I have no idea where he is or where he is from." Alanna and Daine stared at her in shock. Alanna shook her head and pushed herself away from the table knocking over her chair, and left the house, slamming the door. Daine watched her go and then looked back at Kel.

"Why did you not tell anyone or at least send word about this to anyone?" She did not understand why Kel had not warned them if she knew about a threat.

"I have no proof for one thing, and for another thing I had no way of knowing there were devices in Tortall." She replied quietly.

"Kel, no matter how long you have been gone you know that the people who matter would have believed you without proof." Daine couldn't believe that Kel would keep something like this from the people she cared about for selfish reasons. Unless, maybe she thought she could handle it on her own. Daine looked to Callen studying his eyes for a moment. "What about you? How do you fit into all of this?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had to _fit _in to anything" He didn't really mind her questions, he knew that anyone who cared about Kel would want to ask him questions, he just didn't know how much Kel wanted him to share.

"Hmm…" She studied him a moment longer and then got up to go after Alanna. "At least think about returning Kel, Alanna is right we could really use you right now."


	3. Barns, Secret doors, and Gifts

A/N-So here is the next chapter.

Wolf9lucky, LadyKnightAllayia, Alanna, Kasey, mtnikolle, Nose-Forever-Stuck-In-Books, kestrel- Thanks so much for the R&R(reading and reviewing) you all are awesome!

polarbear300-WOW and if you are looking for a story that starts immediately after Lady Knight you should read Lady Knight Volant by Bracketyjack its AMAZING! Love getting your reviews and thoughts.

* * *

**Corus, Tortall**

Raoul sat at the desk in his office reading over report after report trying to find some sort of pattern among them. He couldn't believe that all of this was random but he could not see the connection. Not yet, he told himself over and over, not yet. His wife had just left him with two more stacks of papers from several returning Rider groups containing reports on the appearance of the killing devices. Where were they coming from? Who was behind all of this? Why couldn't they find answers? They had disabled and brought several of them back to Master Numair and he thought he knew several who could be behind it, but could only find one of the suspects and he was in the YamaniIslands. Just then his door burst open and a tall, brown-haired man stormed up to his desk.

"Please tell me you've heard SOMETHING!"

"Actually, I haven't." Nealen of Queenscove threw up his hands in frustration.

"They have been gone for three weeks, surely someone has heard something." Much to Raoul's annoyance, he began to pace, "What about the king? Or. Or Numair? Or surely George knows something!?" He watched him for a few more moments out of the corner of his eye, trying his best not to pay a lot of attention to him. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and he then realized he had read the same sentence five times and still had no idea what it said. He put down the papers he was trying to read and looked up.

"If they know something, they have not shared said knowledge with me, now sit down or get out, but STOP that pacing!" Neal stopped at the raised voice of the larger knight. He sat down with a huff, tired of sitting around waiting for news.

"I'm sorry." He leaned over and put his head in his hands. "If I have to treat one more case of some noble with an upset stomach, that is nothing more than the result of too much to eat, I swear I will go mad!" Raoul smirked at the frustrated man before him.

"So you thought you would hide in my office?" He voice dripped with sarcasm, "That's a wonderful idea; they will never find you here." Neal looked up at him in disgust; he obviously thought his plight was humorous. Neal, however, definitely did not. Courtiers were annoying, and petty and helpless, and, gods help him, he desperately wished he had gone with Alanna. He looked up in alarm at the sound of someone outside the door, then back to Raoul with panic in his eyes.

"Don't look at me; what do you want to hide under my desk?" He joked, but gave Neal a look when he appeared to be considering the idea. Neal scowled at him and sat back in his chair as Numair Salmalin entered the office.

"Ah Sir Nealen, I believe I passed several people looking for you on the way here." Numair sat in the chair next to him and looked him over, chuckling at the look on his face. He turned back to Raoul, "I just received word from Daine," he had both men's attention now, "They found her."

Alanna woke to the sound of someone yelling, she sat up slowly and looked around, trying to remember where she was. Kel, they had found Kel yesterday. It had been a long night and they had not spoken to Kel after she told them she knew about the killing devices.

"Why are your eyes purple?" Alanna looked up startled to see a small child standing in front of her. She looked her over before realizing she had asked her a question.

"What?" she asked in confusion, not having understood the question

"Your eyes; they are purple." The little blonde girl stated carefully.

"Oh, uh, yes they are."

"Why?" Alanna looked at her and smiled, remembering when her own children were this small.

"Well why are your eyes green?" the girl, who she assumed was Danni, giggled.

"They've always been that way."

"Hmm, mine to." She smiled at her, satisfied with that answer.

"Did you know that you glow purple to?" Alanna looked at her confused as she got up and started packing up her things.

"What do you mean I glow purple?"

"DANNI!" Alanna looked over to see Kel walking towards them. "Danni, I told you not to bother them, what are you doing?"

"But Mama, she was glowing purple again," she said, pointing at Alanna "and did you know that her eyes are purple to." She told Kel as she picked her up. Kel glanced at Alanna in alarm.

"Yes baby, I did know that, but she was asleep and you should not have disturbed her." She sat the girl back down, "Now go and help Tobe in the barn."

"But Mama," Danni started to protest.

"No Danni," she cut her off and looked at her sternly, "Go" Danni stared at her for a moment, then turned toward the barn. "I'm sorry about that Alanna; I told her to let you sleep."

"What did she mean?" Alanna continued gathering her things.

"Mean about what?" Kel had not heard her question.

"She told me that I glowed purple." Kel sighed and decided she might as well tell her.

"Danni is," she hesitated, "special. From what we can tell she can see magic, but has none of her own." Kel wasn't sure how to explain, not being Gifted herself.

"She has no Gift at all?" Alanna asked her confused. She touched her necklace, remembering the Goddess' gift, "I've seen what she is describing, the glowing. When an object is manipulated with magic it glows with the color of your Gift." She lifted the softly glowing ember, "This allows me to see when magic is being used, and it was given to me by the Goddess."

Kel groaned and turned to leave, "Great more meddling." The last thing she needed was her daughter being blessed by the Goddess. It always came with a price and sometimes the price was too steep.

Alanna looked around realizing that Daine was missing. "Kel," she called after her, "Where is Daine?" Kel kept walking and pointed towards the barn. Alanna shook her head and headed that way. "Daine?" she entered the barn and looked around for her friend. She saw her sitting in the middle of the barn with Danni seated next to her and Tobe on the other side. They were sitting in front of an audience that consisted of two cats, a still tired Jump, three horses and a multitude of birds and mice. Danni noticed Alanna first and jumped up to greet her.

"Can you talk to animals to?" Alanna smiled down at the little girl.

"No, I prefer to leave that to Daine, they like her better." Daine, finished with her 'meeting', got up and brushed off her clothes.

"I was just taking care of a few hurts here and there and getting the local gossip." Daine grinned as a small sparrow came to rest on her shoulder.

"Tobe?" Callen stuck his head in the door, "Can you bring Michie and Copper around to the front of the house. We are almost ready to go." Tobe nodded and Callen turned to leave.

Daine looked at Callen confused, "Go? Where are you going?" when he left without an answer, she turned to Tobe, "Where are they going?" he shrugged and went to the horses. Daine and Alanna exchanged a look and went after Callen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The two women sped up to catch him.

"Away" he called over his shoulder, not stopping or slowing down.

"Goddess! You are an irritating man!" Alanna couldn't help but think how similar this man and the deceased Dragon were.

"Thank you Lioness. I didn't think you had noticed." he turned the corner of the house and caught the spear Kel hurled towards his head. "Did you know I was coming around the corner or just guess and hope for the best?"

"I knew it was you," she stated, "I could hear your sarcasm a mile away." He laughed and added the spear to the growing pile of weapons at his feet. "Is Tobe bringing the horses?" He nodded.

Alanna and Daine stood at the corner watching them. A panel on the outside of the house had been removed to reveal a myriad of concealed weapons. From glaives to maces to bows it looked like a small armory. "Planning a war Kel?" Daine queried.

"You could say that."

"Callen said you were leaving? Where are you leaving to?"

"A village, about a half days ride from here, has had five people disappear in the last week." Kel replied weighing a bow in her hand she decided against it and put it back. "The villagers there think that the local overlord is responsible but they are too afraid to take action." She handed a few more weapons to Callen and kicked the displaced panel, which then slid back into place.

Alanna walked over to inspect the space, seeing no trace of the compartment behind she turned, "This is very impressive."

"I thought so," said Callen, smirking as he picked up two of the bundles of arrows. Alanna shot him a look and scowled.

"I don't understand, why all the weapons?" Daine asked picking up a bow and admiring the craftsmanship. Kel and Callen exchanged a look and he shrugged, shook his head and gathered the rest of the weapons up.

"This is also where; the last we heard, Gorum is hiding." She told them as she walked past. Alanna and Daine looked at each other and then went after them.

"Wait a minute, so you are telling me, the man behind the killing devices appearing all over Tortall, is within a days ride from here and you are just now telling us?!" Alanna was getting angry all over again. "Were you going to tell anyone about this Kel or just wait until we were all dead before doing anything?" Kel froze, becoming angry herself.

"First of all, don't come here pretending you know what you are talking about Alanna." She took a few steps towards her, "Second, I didn't know they were appearing in Tortall, and third I _am_ doing something!" her voice was low with controlled anger. "Now, you and Daine are welcome to come along and help if you would like, but I would appreciate it if you would not jump to conclusions without all the facts!" This said she turned around and took Michie's reins from Tobe who had come up during this exchange. She then busied herself attaching weapons to various positions around the saddle.

"In case you haven't noticed," Callen said securing his own weapons, "Kel has developed a small temper." He chuckled and swung his leg up over the saddle, settling in. Alanna scowled at him for what felt like the thousandth time that morning, and strode off towards her own mount.

"Kel if you don't mind I think we would like to join you." When Kel only nodded Daine called her horse over and began to ready her as well. "What about Tobe and Danni?" Daine wanted to know.

"Callen and I have trained Tobe for the last year. He is more than capable of protecting them both." Kel replied, turning her mount back towards the barn. Danni and Tobe stood there waiting for her. "We should be back tomorrow at the latest." Tobe nodded, "If we are not back by noon tomorrow…"

"I know Kel." Tobe interrupted her.

She gave the young man a small smile. "Danni, you listen to Tobe and be good. I will see you tomorrow." Danni nodded and gave her a small wave. Without another word, Kel kneed her mount and set off, the other three following close behind.

**The Next Day**

"I don't know how he knew we were coming, but someone must have tipped him off." Callen said still trying to figure out how their plan went wrong. When they had arrived at the village, it had been deserted. There weren't even any animals left. The castle where Gorum should have been had been burned to the ground and there were bodies everywhere. Alanna, Daine, and Kel had looked through the wreckage for clues but came up empty. Callen had tried to find a trail but also came up with nothing. Daine had even tried to ask the local People for help but all they could tell her was that several armored men had arrived that morning and set fire to the keep. They were back to squire one and Kel was more frustrated than ever.

"I would ask if your information was faulty but someone was obviously trying to cover their tracks." Alanna had harboured plenty of doubts before arriving at the village, but from the condition things were left, she knew Callen and Kel were on the right track. She assumed they would regroup and think of their next move when they reached the house, which shouldn't be too much longer. They rode quietly for a while, all lost in their own thoughts when Daine looked up and saw smoke coming from where she knew Callen and Kel's barn was.

"Goddess," she whispered, "KEL!" Kel glanced over at her and then looked where she was pointing. Kel realized what she must be seeing and urged Michie on, Callen right behind her.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know I know I'm sorry, but if I had continued it would have been another 10 pages!


	4. Protector

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Serious case of writers block. As always your reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me going, so keep it up. Enjoy!**

**~Grace~**

* * *

Kel rode into the yard at a full gallop, jumping from her saddle as soon as Michie slowed, "Danni! DANNI!" She tore through what was left of the barn looking for any sign of life.

"Kel, over here." She turned and saw Daine kneeling on the ground, and moved to join her. Jump was lying on the ground at Daine's feet. Kel held the dog's head in her lap while Daine finished healing him. "He's going to be fine, but it was a close call."

"Does he know what happened?"

"He says that five men came after we left. They hurt Tobe and then took him and Danni with them."

"Where Jump? Where did they take them" Kel asked, looking at the dog desperately. He licked her hand and whined as Daine continued to translate.

"He followed them for half a day before they noticed him and he barely made it back here before he collapsed." Kel kissed him on the nose and picked him up. She set him down under the overhang at the front of the house and strode to the side of the house where the weapons cache was. Callen and Alanna, who had searched for tracks around the house and barn, came back and saw her go around the house. Daine, who had moved to sit next to Jump, filled them in on what had happened. Alanna sat down next to her and handed her some water. Callen had followed Kel around the corner and Daine and Alanna could barely hear their conversation.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing Callen!"

"I know that and neither can I, but running off with no idea what you are up against is just going to get you killed."

"I can take care of myself."

"Keladry! Stop! I want to get Danni back just as much as you do. This is not going to help!" The women glanced at each other when they heard what sounded like a sword being thrown.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kel's voice was deadly calm.

"I am not telling you not to go. I'm telling you to find out what you are up against first and prepare for it!" They came back around the corner and saw Alanna and Daine sitting on the porch trying to appear not to have heard their argument. However, one look at Kel and they knew that she was aware they had been listening.

"He is right Kel." Alanna said just loud enough for her to hear her. "I know how you feel. I've had my children disappear before. It is the scariest thing I've ever had to deal with." She stood and walked over to her. "What are you going to do if you go off now and come up against an army. I've seen you do some pretty amazing things, but not even you can take on an army alone."

Kel knew they were right but the thought of Danni being hurt was still clouding her mind a bit. She sat down next to Jump and traced the newly healed scar on his head. Her shoulders slumped as she realized she couldn't go tearing after them.

"Fine, will you help me get her back?" Alanna held out her hand to help her to her feet.

"You couldn't keep me from helping if you tried."

**Two weeks later…**

It had been two weeks since they left Kel and Callens' house in Maren. They had followed the trail left by the kidnappers for three days before a storm washed it out and they could find no trace of them. No matter which spells she used, Alanna could find no clues about where they had gone. She strongly suspected the storm was not natural. After hours of arguing, Alanna, Daine, and Callen convinced Kel to seek Numair's help in Corus.

As they rode through the city, Kel couldn't help but remember the last time she had been there. Callen noticed the look on her face and reached out to squeeze her hand. She shook her head to clear it and gave him a small smile. Just then they rode through the palace gates and headed towards the stables. Kel couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched and kept checking her surroundings. She looked towards the palace and saw Neal heading towards them.

"Sir Meathead," called Callen, recognizing the knight. "You look alert."

"Well I haven't had anyone knock me over the head lately, so that could have something to do with it." He scowled at him. Callen and Kel exchanged looks and laughed.

"I didn't actually knock you over the head Neal." Kel replied, dismounting and handing her reigns to a hostler.

"Really?! I must remember it differently than you do." He snapped his fingers and shook his head, "oh wait, I don't remember it at all! How did you do it Kel?"

"I would like to know that as well." Alanna said as she walked by heading the way Neal had come.

"What do you mean, you don't remember anything?" Kel looked confused.

"Don't play dumb Kel! The last thing I remember is finding you sparring with Callen and you introduced me and then nothing!"

"Neal, you were there for three days after that. How do you not remember any of it?" Callen asked clearly just as confused as Kel. That did explain how Alanna and Daine knew nothing of Danni or Kel's instructions not to send anyone else.

"You tell me! You did it!" Neal was getting frustrated.

"Neal, stop! We did not tamper with your memory! We gave you a tea to make you sleep and then left while you were out. That is it!"

"No Kel! I lost a week of memory and had a rather large lump on my head when I woke up just over the border in Tortall." Kel and Callen exchanged somewhat worried looks and looked back to Neal. "You're telling me you did not hit me over the head, tie me to my horse and send it back home?"

"You were tied to your horse?" Callen asked trying to mask his amusement at the mental image running through his head.

"It's not funny!"

"Actually it is rather amusing; the Own is still laughing about it!" Raoul commented stepping up behind them. Kel turned and smiled up at the large man. "Kel, you look…well different actually." Her eyes twinkled up at him, amused. "Not a bad different, just…Mithros Kel it's good to see you." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

She stepped back from him, "It is good to see you to sir." Raoul then turned and caught sight of Callen and stared at him in shock. Kel thinking he was waiting for an introduction spoke up to give one, "Oh forgive me, Sir Raoul this is Callen"

Callen stuck his hand out towards the older man, "It's an honor my lord, I've heard a lot about you."

"I assure you it's not all true," he replied quietly, still not sure he wasn't seeing a ghost. Raoul, like Alanna, couldn't believe the resemblance between the man before him and the Shang Dragon he knew.

"Raoul, is Numair here?"

"Yes he is in his rooms." Kel nodded and headed in the direction the mage's quarters were when she had been there last.

"Um Kel? We've actually relocated since you were here last." Daine said, gesturing for her to follow, as she and Alanna had turned all of their gear over to the hostlers. Daine led Callen and Kel through the courtyard to large a tower that was extending from the roof of the stables. Daine entered and called for her husband, who quickly appeared before her and kissed her senseless.

"You were gone too long magelet." Numair said oblivious to their audience.

"Numair, we have guests!" she said grinning and trying to pull away. He looked up and grinned at Kel, maintaining his hold on his wife he greeted her warmly.

"It's been too long Lady Knight."

"It's nice to see you again, Numair." She pulled Callen from his place behind her for introductions, "Numair this is Callen, Callen this is Master Numair Salmalin." Callen extended his hand to the mage and waited. Numair seemed to have been frozen and couldn't take his eyes from Callen.

"Alright, I'm starting to get a complex, why does everyone keep staring at me like this?" Callen asked Kel, crossing his arms over his chest. Kel shrugged and turned back to Numair who still had not moved. All at once he seemed to snap out of it and jump into action, pushing Daine behind him as black fire danced in his hands.

"Who are you?!" when he got only shocked looks from the other three he asked again. "I said who. Are. You?!"

"Numair! What are you doing? Calm down?!" Daine was trying desperately to calm him.

"I told you we would have to tell them." Kel said elbowing him in the side.

"Really? He's threatening me and all I get is an 'I told you so'?"

"Well it's not like he could actually hurt you and I did tell you so!" Callen gave her a pointed look and turned back to Daine and Numair who were watching this exchange with interest.

"Master Numair, I promise I'm not going to hurt anyone and you can put your hands down, magic does not affect me." The mage released the spell and lowered his hands slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. "I am godborn, I have no magic of my own but I am impervious to any type of magical attack." Daine looked on in shock at meeting another godborn human being.

"Which god?" she asked finally, Numair still looking at him shrewdly.

"Goddess actually and she is a minor one from northern Sarain." Numair nodded and finally spoke.

"Wouldn't happen to be their Goddess of Protection would it?"

"I knew I liked you, and yes that would be her."

"So you are a protector? Who was your father?"

"Yes I am and as such I believe I am allowed a few secrets; however I will say my father was a mortal and died in battle without ever knowing about me." Callen pulled up his shirt sleeve to display the tattoo on his arm. The tattoo showed crossed swords with a symbol above and between them. Numair leaned in closer and fired a spell at it.

"Numair NO!" Kel warned as she, Daine, and Numair were thrown to the floor, colors dancing in front of them and a loud ringing in their ears. When their heads cleared and they could hear and see again, Callen stood in exactly the same spot with his arms crossed smirking at them. "UGH! Callen you could have warned him not to do that!"

"Ah but it's so rarely I get to see you thrown anymore, I felt I was due a show." He replied offering her a hand up as the other to attempted to steady themselves.

"You are an impossible man!"

"It's true" he said unapologetically.

"What in the name of Mithros was that?!"

"You have obviously never come across a protector." Kel said, still trying to completely clear her head. "It's a good thing that was not a powerful spell or you could have caused some serious damage!"

"Why? What happens?"

"Any spell directed at me, for lack of better description, bounces off useless, the more powerful the spell the more 'bounce'."

"The last powerful spell directed at him, took out half a village." Kel remembered the damage vivadly.

"Well, I think my husband has learned his lesson." Daine said giving Numair a don't-mess-with-me look. Callen chuckled and handed his pack over to Kel. Kel took the pack and started looking through it searching for Danni's doll they had brought with them. She found it quickly and offered it to Numair.

"Gorum, the mage responsible for the new killing devices, he has my daughter." Kel said quietly, her eyes pleading with him, "Please try." Numair nodded and took the doll wordlessly and left the room. Daine led her to a chair at the small table behind them and gave her a cup.

"Its just tea Kel, it will help with the nerves." Kel nodded and drank. A few minutes later Numair returned and all eyes flew to him.

"Scanra, near the border," he said reaching for a map tucked up on a shelf next to the table. He spread it out on the table in front of them and pointed to an area just north of the City of the God's. "The proximity to the City of the God's is probably why Alanna couldn't find them."

"They must have gone north through Galla." Callen commented pointing out the route he suspected. "How far is the City of the God's from here?"

"About three weeks ride." Kel said as she stood up and started towards the door.

"Kel, you can't leave yet, we just got here." Daine tried to reason with her.

"Daine, that monster has my daughter, I may not have given birth to her, but she is my daughter all the same and I will not leave her there a moment longer than I have to!" Callen picked up his pack and moved to follow her. "We will go into town and restock our supplies and then leave at first light." Callen nodded at her and moved towards the door. "Thank you both for your help and it really was good to see you again." They were half way out the door when Numair's voice stopped them.

"Keladry." He exchanged a look with his wife and at her nod continued. "We are going with you."


End file.
